Dauntless High
by fourtris2246
Summary: Everyone from the first book in a huge high school where bravery is the main subject. (Fourtris)
1. Chapter 1

"Beatrice wake up!" screamed Caleb while pounding on my door.

"I'm coming you bastard, and it's Tris!" I screamed right back at him. It's 6:30 AM that stupid Erudite. I got out of bed and put my normal black tank top, leggings, and combat boots on. It was my first day as a senior, and I was hoping to not be known as the "depressed loner". But I had a feeling I wouldn't be this year was going to be different, I was going to Dauntless High, it was a brand new high school based mainly on bravery and athleticism. I walked out of my black room to be blinded by the white walls and lights everywhere. My parents were never home, always on some business trip, or I thought mainly trying to get out of my life. I walked into the kitchen took my pills and said bye to Caleb. I walked into the garage full of fancy sports cars and got in my matte black Lamborghini (my parents are huge fashion designers, so my family's pretty rich.) I clicked the button on my key to open the garage and drove off.

Holy shit… The school was a huge campus, way bigger than my old school, I could see the three swimming pools, the basketball courts, the soccer fields. This place already felt like home, it was only a little bigger than my house actually. No wonder the admission test was so hard, I had to show my athleticism first by doing a triathlon in under 2 hours, had to throw knives on the target and was only aloud to miss once, and had to face one of my fears in a simulation which was by far the worst thing I've ever done in my life. I sat on the hood of my car listening to Halsey spacing out, until suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to see too handsome taner guys with dark brown hair, wide puppy dog eyes full of life and chiseled jaws.

"Woah your car is sick!" one of them said in awe.

The other chimed in, "Is this the Aventador?"

I looked at them confused, no one ever really talked to me.

"Sorry if we scared you, I'm Zeke and this is my brother Uriah." The taller one said.

"No, it's fine I'm Tris by the way. And to answer your brothers question yes, and I have a Veneno Roadster Lamborghini in my garage." I said laughing. They both started asking me questions at a rapid speed about the cars. The bell rung and they both looked at my schedule, "Yay! we have knife throwing period one too!" Uriah announced excitedly. Zeke rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Ok well now we have to try and find this place…" I said looking at the huge campus. We started walking towards the front that had the map of the campus. I studied it for a second and saw that the knife throwing was on the other side of campus. "Race you guys there!" I taunted them then started sprinting off. I reached the knife throwing class and saw Uriah and Zeke hunched over and panting in the distance. "Damn, you guys are slow." I said with a smirk.

"No! Your just really fucking fast!" Uriah said in short breaths.

"Well we're already late so come on let's go to class."


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the dimly lit room that was next to the shooting range on the back side of campus with targets on one side and people standing in a circle on the other. We rushed over to the circle and realized the instructor was giving directions on what we will be doing this year in knife throwing, then he told us to line up and start throwing. I grabbed two knives from the table and went to my assigned target. It was the second one to the end, the order was based on how you did in admissions for the knife throwing. Second best! I thought to myself, this isn't right I'm the best! I saw someone walk to the target next to me, he had dark brown hair, he was tall and had cold penetrating eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tris." I said to him smiling. His eyes met my grayish blue ones and it seemed as if he could see right through my soul, but his was locked up impossible for me to even get a glimpse of. He ignored me and kept throwing. Ok so a hot, locked up jerk, I thought to myself. All of his knives fell right next to, or almost on top of each other. He was definitely the best in the class. The bell rung and class was over. I walked over to Uriah and Zeke and asked them about the guy next to me.

"Oh you met Four." Zeke said with a smirk.

"Four?" I asked.

"The amount of fears the guy has." Uriah added.

"Well he's kinda a jerk, he wouldn't even say hi to me." I said.

"He only lets certain people in don't take it personally, I happen to be his best friend though." Zeke said boastfully. Me and Uriah both rolled our eyes and started laughing.

"What's his real name?" I asked interested in this "Four" guy.

"That's something I don't even know…" Zeke trailed off. I went to my next class which was math, yep even at a school where knife throwing is a class, we still need to have a real education. Guess who I was next to? Yep, Four. I took out my notebook and started to copy down problems from the board.

"Sorry about earlier, I'm Four." I heard a deep soft voice whisper in my ear. I turned my head to the side to see Four leaning next to me. I ignored him and kept doing my work. The bell rung and I started to walk out the door but someone stopped me. Standing in front of me was four his arms bulging, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side.

"What do you want" I said annoyed. He looked at me and smirked.

"I wanted to know if you would hang out with me after school?"

"No thanks I'm going to be with my friends Uriah and Zeke." His smirk widened into a smile.

"Great I'll be there too." He walked away and I stood there confused.

I walked to my locker which was in the actual school part in the middle of campus. There was a tan girl with short dark hair who was a bit taller than me putting books in the locker next to mine.

"Hey locker buddy!" She said too excitedly for me.

"Hi," I said coldly.

"I saw you walking with Uriah and Zeke earlier I'm Christina one of their friends." She said.

"Oh, ok wanna walk with me to lunch?" I said. She said of course and we started walking to the lunch room.

We walked over to a table where Uriah, Zeke, Four and some other people I didn't know were sitting. The only seat left was next to Four. I sat down next to him and he smirked at me, I rolled my eyes. I zoned out thinking about last year…

"Tris, Tris, Trisssss!" Uriah was waving his hand in my face.

"What, yeah?" I said confused.

"So can we all come over your house after school." Uriah asked.

"Um, yeah sure." I said still pretty confused.

I zoned out again and the rest of the day went by pretty fast...


	3. Chapter 3

"I call riding with Tris!" Uriah and Zeke call out in unison. Me and Christina started to laugh.

"I called it first!" they both scream. Suddenly they were on the ground tackling each other fighting over the seat in my car.

"Uh, Chris wanna just ride with me?"

"NO!" Uriah and Zeke both yelled.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna ride with Will and Four."

Suddenly Marlene Uriah's girlfriend walked over and grabbed him off Zeke.

"Come on, you're riding with me." Marlene said laughing at them fighting.

"Aw, ok." Uriah replied sulkily.

Me and Zeke got in my car and I turned on the radio. Panda came on and Zeke started to go wild, he looked like he was having a seizure. I just laughed at him and we shortly arrived at my house. I'll admit it's pretty big… It's a white modern house, with a pond on the side, the beach in the back, a pool near the beach, and a basketball court near the tennis courts.

"Holy shit…" Zeke said as I pulled up to the gate in front of my house and typed in the code.

"How many people live here!"

"Just me and my brother basically." Zeke's jaw dropped.

"This place is the size of a golf course!" I pulled into the driveway and opened the garage. I parked my car and Zeke jumped out. He stood there staring at the McClaren's, the Ferrari's, and the Bugatti on the top floor. I had to drag him inside the house.

"But, but, but the carsssss." Zeke whined as I pulled him inside.

"Yeah,yeah come on." I said rolling my eyes at him sarcastically. Christina, Will, Four, Uriah and Marlene came in shortly after, and we all went into the basement. The basement had a movie theatre, an indoor basketball court, a small indoor pool, a game room, and a bar. Everyone was impressed by the basement except for Four.

"Eh, it's ok." He said with that smirk I now knew too well.

"Can we go in the pool?" Uriah asked.

"Uh sure but don't you need a bathingsu-" Before I could finish talking Uriah stripped into his boxers and jumped in. Soon everyone but me and Four were in the pool practically naked.

"Why aren't you going in?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied coldly.

"Aw is meany Four back." I asked him sarcastically. He got up and walked out of the room.

"Uh what's his deal?" I asked everyone, but they were having too much fun to hear me or notice Four even left.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, and soon everyone left. I went up to my room and thought about why Four was acting so weird at the pool. It got late and I decided to think about this more tomorrow.

School was pretty boring but there was already a party that night at Uriah and Zeke's house. Four wouldn't really talk to me that day and it kinda bummed me out. Christina decided to take me shopping for the party later.

"Honey I know we go to Dauntless High but do you own anything other than black?" She asked me.

"Um nope not really."

"Ok come on we're getting you something to wear to the party later." Ugh great my least favorite thing to do shopping. We got to the mall, and Christina made me try on practically everything that wasn't black. I finally said fine to the white dress she picked out for me. We sat down at the food court and I zoned out starting to think about Four while she ranted for 30 minutes on why I shouldn't wear black, starting with it doesn't bring out my eyes.

"So four?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"What about him?" I said confused.

"You likeee him." She said in a sing song voice. I spit my water out all over the table.

"Are you kidding me! He's an asshole, and what are you in seventh grade or something?"

"Oh come on you guys tease each literally 24/7." I guess she was right, and I do think about him all the time. But no one would ever like someone who has done the shit I've done.

"Come on we have to get ready for the party." I said to Christina.

"Oh yeah don't forget Four's gonna be there." She replied winking at me, I just rolled my eyes and scoffed at her.


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the party early to help the boys set up.

"Why isn't Four here?" I asked Zeke questioningly.

"He usually doesn't come to parties," Zeke said with no expression.

"K…" I looked over at Christina and raised an eyebrow. She just shrugged at me. I walked over to her.

"I thought you said he was going to be here?" I asked her a little pissed off.

"Sorry, I thought he would be since it was his best friend's party," she said a little intimidated by me. We finished setting up for the party and soon everyone got there.

"Woah was the whole school invited or something?" I asked Uriah.

"Of course, this is the Uriah Pedrad's party," he said boastfully.

"Come on Chris!" I said screaming at her from across the room. We started dancing until she got pulled away by Will. I winked at her as she started dancing with him.

A guy a little taller then me with green eyes and dark hair walked over to me.

"Hi I'm Peter," he said to me

"Hi…" I said kind of ignoring him.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked me.

"No thanks."

"Here just have mine."

"Um ok." Zeke called me over to dance with him and I happily obliged. Zeke was actually kind of hot, he was also funny and nice unlike Four.

"I like your dress, you look even better when you're not wearing black," he said a little embarrassed.

"Thanks," I said blushing. The dance floor started to get a little blurry because of the lights, and the music suddenly became unbearably loud.

"I'll be right back," I said to Zeke rushing to the bathroom feeling like I was going to puke and pass out at the same time.

Hey wait are you ok!?" Zeke said shouting after me, but I disappeared into the crowd of people.

I saw peter waiting by the bathroom.

"Hey Tris, you ok?" Peter said with a smirk

"What the fuck was in that drink!" I said slurring my words.

"Nothing, you look a little drowsy though," he said grabbing my wrist.

"Get off of me!" I said with my eyes half closed. He leaned in trying to kiss me, but next thing I knew I heard someone yell that sounded like Uriah or Zeke and Peter was on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Tris are you up?" Zeke said worriedly.

"Um, yeah where am I? What time is it?" I asked him confused.

"You're in my room, and like 3 AM." I sat up against the headboard on his bed and he was sitting up next to me

"Oh, so why am I here?"

"Uh, Peter put something in your drink and tried to kiss you so I punched him and made everyone leave, and you passed out so I took you up here, is that ok?" Zeke said nervously and embarrassed.

"Yeah thank you," I said still tired and out of it.

"How did you even know where I went," I asked.

"You didn't look too great, and it's my house I know where the bathroom is," he said laughing.

"You can just stay here and sleep it off, ok?"

"Thanks, Zeke," I said with a small smile. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I put my head on his shoulder, and I saw a small smile on his face before I drifted off again.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning Zeke was awake but still sitting next to me. He pushed my long blonde hair off my face.

"How are you?" He asked concerningly.

"I'm ok, thank you for taking care of me last night."

"Anytime," he said smiling at me.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" I asked him

"Um around 10:30."

"We need to get to school!" I said getting out of his bed, but I stopped when my head started to pound from moving too fast.

"Tris calm down, you don't need to go to school you need to rest." I couldn't help but want to go just so I could see Four.

"Ok, well you should go I'll just go home I'm ok," I told him.

"Tris, just stay here I'll take care of you," he said to me.

I sat back in bed next to him.

The next day at school Christina ran up to me.

"OMG did you sleep with Zeke!?" She looked like she was about to have a heart attack she was so excited.

"Where the hell did you hear that!? I was so pissed, why the fuck would I sleep with Zeke he's just my friend, I might like him but there's also Four, I thought to myself.

"Uh, Uriah's going around school telling everybody…" She said in almost a whisper.

"Where the fuck is that rat!?" I saw him talking to Marlene and Four near his car.

"Uriah what the fuck I didn't sleep with your brother!"

"Uh the morning after the party you were in his bed, with him, with his arms around you, and you were in one of his T-shirts." My face turned bright red. I looked over at Four who I knew heard this whole conversation. He just stood there staring into space with no emotion on his face whatsoever. I guess he doesn't like me, if he doesn't care about what happened with Zeke.

"Ok, well that's not what happened, I couldn't stay awake for more than 5 minutes so I stayed over that night, and I threw up so he gave me a new shirt to sleep in," I told Uriah. He had a look of disappointment on his face while Four looked almost a little relaxed. When Zeke got to school he immediately came over to me and asked me if I was ok I said yes and it was time for the first class of the day, knife throwing.

"Hey Four wanna walk there with me?" I asked him.

"Fine," he said coldly.

"So how was your sleepover with Zeke?" he asked me not seeming to even care.

"Good, but we only kissed a little it wasn't that exciting," I said acting completely serious to Four. He stopped walking and turned his head sideways looking me right in the eye and kissed me, his warm lips touched mine and all that mattered to me was him.

"What the fuck was that!" I asked him.

"Bet he didn't kiss you like that," he said smirking at me. I thought it would be better to not tell him that me and Zeke never really kissed...


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day went by and Four acted like nothing even happened between us. I decided to try and talk to him.

"Hey Four?" I said quietly while we were walking to lunch.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"So about earlier…" I said starting to turn red.

"What about it?" Four said with his blank face acting like nothing had happened.

"Come on Four." I said starting to get annoyed by this side of him.

"Can't you just leave it alone Tris, it doesn't even matter it was just to prove a point, leave me alone already," He said staring right into my eyes. Pain shot through me, it started in my stomach and went into my chest, it was like he had just ripped my heart out. I wanted to cry right there, but knew I couldn't do that in front of him.

"Fine," I said my voice shaking. I sat down at the table and started talking to Christina holding back everything that had just happened. I saw Four staring at me from the corner of my eye, he looked as if he wanted to say something but just couldn't force it out. Zeke looked over at me and could tell something was wrong. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey Tris," he said with that smile he always had around me.

"Can you please just leave me alone Zeke, I don't know how you feel but I don't like you so just leave me alone." I said pissed at him for no reason. His smile disappeared almost instantly comprehending what I had just said to him. Everyone looked at me like they couldn't believe what I had just said to poor Zeke, but Four had that stupid blank expression, almost like it was planted on his face whenever something that had the least bit of importance happened. I ran out of the cafeteria and then out of the building. I finally exploded I couldn't deal with Four or Zeke anymore. Why did Four have to play with me like this. If he liked me why couldn't he just tell me, and if he didn't why couldn't he have just left me alone so I wouldn't have to feel like this. At least Zeke was nice to me and didn't play with me like Four did, but I probably just ripped his heart out and lost him, so now I was alone, just like last year, and all the years before that. I got home and ran straight up to my room. I picked up the same thing that's helped the pain go away all the times before, I was about to use it once again, but someone knocked on the door…

"Get out!" I screamed at Four when he tried to step into my house.

"Tris, could you please just listen to me!" Four said with a pleading look on his face. Guess he does have feelings, I thought to myself.

"Please just leave I don't want to talk to you." I said tears rolling down my face.

"I didn't mean anything ok, this is just hard for me…" Four said looking at me, finally showing a little piece of himself to me.

"Tris what's in your hand," He said suddenly pissed.

"Nothing just leave me alone…" I said mumbling. He grabbed my wrist and took the sharp razor out of my hand. He looked closely at my wrists and could see the scars. I stared at him knowing he would never want to be seen with me knowing I cut myself.

"Tris why would you do this to yourself." He said looking at me his eyes suddenly not as cold as I remembered. I put my head down and shrugged at him. Four was once again trying to say something but couldn't get it out.

"Come on, say I'm overreacting call me stupid just get it over with," I said looking at him like I didn't even care anymore. He suddenly just lifted up his shirt and let the scars do the talking for him.

"My dad he used to…" Four trailed off, while I looked at the terrible marks all over his back, and halfway down his arms.

"He abused me Tris, and I don't know why anyone would ever do something that horrible to themselves on purpose." He turned around and looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry," I said almost speechless.

"No Tris I'm sorry, I've been so terrible to you, but it's just because you wanted me to open up about everything, and that was just too hard for me to handle," he said practically asking me for forgiveness with his eyes. "Oh and my real name, it's Tobias Eaton." I stared at him once again.

"So, why did u decide to come here and tell me all of this now," I said questioningly.

"Well I wanted to explain that I didn't mean what I said before, and that that kiss was completely real," he said his face turning red. "But then I saw the razor and I felt like you were the first person I could finally open up to." I looked at him again, he didn't look mad at me, and he didn't look like he was pitying me for doing this, he looked like he just understood it. I felt the scars going down his back, I felt every single one until my fingertips had canvassed every inch of his back.

"Thank you, Tobias," I said shyly smiling at him. He turned around and kissed me, except this time felt even more real, now that I knew the real Tobias Eaton.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so I don't even know if anyone is still reading this it's been literally 2 years... If you are or if you're new let me know in the reviews if I should keep adding more! If someone says yes then I will 100%

The next day in the school parking lot Zeke didn't come over to me like he usually did. I decided I had to talk to him and went over to him to try and say I was sorry.

"Zeke-"

"Tris just stop ok, I get it you're not into me that way. I guess that night after Peter tried that shit meant nothing to you." I stood there not knowing what to say to him.

"I-I'm sorry Zeke," I looked at him and could see the pain beyond his chocolatey puppy dog eyes. We stood there for what seemed like hours. He still looked as handsome as ever, with his chiseled jaw and tan skin. He walked away without saying a word. I felt awful, I still wasn't sure how I felt about tobias. We told each other a lot, but I still wasn't sure about Zeke. Maybe with everything I told Tobias it meant we could be great friends. I knew what I said to Zeke was so awful, but I wasn't sure I really meant it. How would I possibly explain that to him now. Maybe Tobias was just playing me once again. Maybe he just wanted us to be friends, so that's why he opened up to me. I could see us being good friends maybe even best friends. I started to wonder why he kissed me though.

"Tris!" Someone shouted at me. I shook my head and noticed Four or Tobias staring at me. "Only took 5 times of saying your name," he laughed. I smiled at him suddenly aware of my surroundings once again.

"I uh just saw Zeke,"

"Did you tell him what happened last night?" Tobias asked warily

"Of course not, he's just upset about what happened in the cafeteria yesterday." Tobias looked at me and smiled.

"Why are you smiling I just crushed your best friend's heart!"

"Sorry you just look… beautiful…" he said blushing. I didn't get it I was in my same black outfit I wore everyday. I could tell I now started to blush though. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close leaning in to kiss me. I pushed back of his chest pulling my face away from his.

"Tobias! Not here, not right now! We're in the school parking lot!"

"It's Dauntless High," he said his hands still around my waist. I laughed and rolled my eyes at his comment. I looked around making sure everyone was already on campus and gave him a quick peck. His eyes lit up and his grip tightened around my waist, but I liked the way he held me, it made me feel safe, like I never have. "Let's just ditch."

"What the fuck Tobias, no!"

"Why?"

"It's like the third week of school!"

"Its Dauntless High!" He said again laughing, "They expect that of us," he said grabbing my hand and swaying it back and forth with his. I smiled at the way he was looking at me, no one ever looked at me before, the way he was in that moment.

"Fineeee," I said finally. "Let's take your car though." I said explaining to him that everyone would notice if a matte black lamborghini was missing. We drove back to my house blasting old music and singing along the entire time.


End file.
